


His Hands

by notjustmom



Series: Ironstrange [21]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Established Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 07:51:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: Day 16: “I am tired of having hands she said I want wings —"- Louise Gluckwrinklesilver





	His Hands

He rarely complained, but there were days when Tony became his hands without a discussion; after all the years they had been together, he just seemed to know when the pain was intolerable, something in his eyes, perhaps. 

"I'm sorry -"

Tony looked up at him after he finished tying his shoes and took in the man who sat in front of him. His hair was slowly becoming more silver than ebony, and the laugh lines at his eyes were deeper than they were when they met, but he was still the most beautiful human being he had ever seen in his life, probably even more now than -

"Don't apologize."

"There are days when I wish -"

Tony laid his hands on Stephen's knees and waited for him to finish.

"I wish these -" He held up his trembling hands and frowned at them, "were wings, for all the good they do me."

Tony shook his head and gently held Stephen's hands in his, then leaned down and brushed feather light kisses over them. "These hands have saved me so many times, love, so many times. If I could, I would take the pain for you, you know that, don't you?"

Stephen nodded, then leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Tony's forehead. "I know, my sweet man, I know."


End file.
